The Legendary Master
by divineamaterasu
Summary: Aurora, a 17 year old girl keeps peace on her world bye taming legendary Pokemon and putting them together on a secret island. Journey with her and her newfound Lucario to the sinnoth region to capture the last 13 legendary Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Pokémon fic thing ever! I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. And sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, I tried my hardest to correct anything but if ya want you can let me know about any mistakes and how to fix them I would love it. Enjoy! '

Everyone except for Aurora belongs to the awesome rich guy that had enough time to make up all 80 bazillion Pokémon and the people that own them.

A girl walked down a long dark tunnel, her path illuminated by a charizard walking beside her, and the occasional faintly green colored crystal here and there. There was no noise other than the sound of their footsteps echoing down the tunnel, it was kind of creepy.

"Hey Blaze, is it just me or is it quieter than usual?" She questioned the orange dragon beside her.

"Char!" Blaze cried and looked back at her nodding his head.

Their conversation ended there. They walked in total silence for what seemed like hours, the girl being as graceful as she is tripped a couple of times, amusing the charizard to no end. Finally they made it to a big room with a green crystal in the center, and there flying around it was a depressed looking mew. As the girl and her charizard entered the room mew looked up and made a sound of joy.

"Hey mew!" the girl said happily sending charizard back into his pokeball, and mew flying into her open arms afterword's "You look depressed, is there something wrong?"

"Mew mew mew! Mewww me-" mew looked up at her master, a questioning look and her masters hand upon her pink face.

"One sec mew." Was all she said. She then pulled out a pokeball and called out another Pokémon. The red beam that flew from the pokeball and took an almost human shape form. As the light disappeared it reviled the Pokémon to be mewtwo.

"Yes master?" he said then looked at mew. "Hello mew, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Mew!" she greeted back.

"Mewtwo, could you translate for mew please?"

"Yes, master."He said and turned to mew, who instantly started rambling, rather overdramatically. After she finished mewtwo turned to his master. "Mew says there is a Pokémon trapped inside of that crystal." He gestured to the green crystal in the center of the room. "She says that he saved her with his aura, just as his master did one thousand years ago. Except this time his Pokémon had help and therefore did not actually die, but he was still sealed in this crystal. Mew says she knows a way to save him, but she needs your help."

"Ummm…What?" Was the only thing their master could say, a confused look on her face.

Mewtwo sighed. "Could you at least pretend to be smart for once?" He looked at his masters' face, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What. Did. You. Say?!"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"MEWWW!"

Mewtwo calmly looked at mew, while his master jumped about ten feet in the air. Both mew and mewtwo sent her funny looks

"What!? I can't help it." She yelled. Mewtwo shook his head, he then turned to mew who started talking to him. After a couple minuets mewtwo turned back to his master, who looked confused yet again. "So are you going to help this Pokémon?"

"Wh-of corse I am!" She yelled in disbelief. "Why woul-"

"Then come here." Said mewtwo, gesturing to the large green crystal. His master followed his directions and walked to where he pointed. "Now place your hands on it." Again his master obeyed his order. She placed her pale hands on the large glowing mass in front of her. "Mew." And on his signal mews eyes started glowing blue, seconds later a blue outline appeared on their masters hands. "Now pull." Their master started to pull her hands away. Her eyes widened, as soon as her hands left the crystal it felt like she was holding two paws though she could not see anything. She pulled even harder leaning back. Slowly a blue outline, the same as on her hands started to spread to the invisible paws she was pulling out. Color followed the outline shortly after. First black then blue, then black again followed by yellow. Soon the Pokémon was fully reviled and out of the crystal. It looked like some sort of blue dog. It was sitting up against the crystal, unconscious. Mews master than went to see if it was all right, suddenly the Pokémon's eyes shot open. And red met with blue.

"hel-" she started but slightly flinched as the Pokémon in front of her started yelling.

"What's going on?! Why am I here?! Ho-"

"Shh, calm down. You're here because you where not fully dead…Just sleeping, that's all." The girl whispered in a comforting way. "Let's start with your name. Mine is Aurora."

"Lucario." He said simply. He took his time to look at her. The first thing he noticed was her ice blue eyes that held a calm caring look in them. Next was her long fiery red hair, she had parted bangs and the rest was tied back in low pigtails that fell over her chest. She was wearing a light blue top that tied behind her neck, and shorts. His eyes slowly made their way to the two Pokémon standing behind the young girl. The second he saw mewtwo he jumped up. Bad idea, a small yelp of pain broke the silence.

Aurora gasped both from shock and fear. "Lucario what's wrong, are you hurt?!" instinctively she brought her hands to his face to comfort him.

Lucario who still stared at mewtwo with a now pained look in his red eyes. "Y-your aura…its different…" he mumbled. Mewtwo said nothing, just sent himself back into his pokeball. Lucario then turned his gaze back to the red head in front of him, that's when he noticed the two gentle hands on each side of his face. He blinked, never has anyone done this to him before. It felt almost…nice to him.

"Lucario, are you alright?" Aurora asked.

"I feel weak, and it hurts to move." He replied.

"We have to get you out of here, come on I'll help you up." She took her hands from his face and took his hand in hers. Aurora got up. "Ready?" she asked.

"…yes." Lucario replied unsure if it was a good idea. Aurora then took his other hand and started to pull him up. A familiar agonizing pain shot through both his arms and legs. "Stop!" he cried, wishing the pain would go away. But like most wishes, when Aurora stopped pulling him the pain still lingered on.

"Lucario, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, are you ok? Do you want me to sit you back down?"

"No don't move, please just stay still." Lucario said and took a deep breath. His legs where shaking but he refused to sit down; he didn't want to go through that again. After about a minute of silence a female voice broke him from his concentration.

"Do you want me to carry you? It will be easier." She suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice." He replied.

* * *

Yay first chapter done! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!! Thanks!

P.S. I'm a very slow typer so be patient the next chapter will probably come out next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I would like to thank fan boy 101 for being my first reviewer! This chapter might be a bit on the boring side, but it will be made up for in the next!

Everyone/thing except for Aurora **_still _**belong to the rich guy whom made them for our personal enjoyment. 

Enjoy!!

Hours past and finally Aurora and Lucario made it out of the tree of beginning. Aurora was beyond relived, while the sleeping Lucario upon her back remained unaware of his surroundings. He shifted his position signaling his awakening, his crimson eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning Lucario." Aurora greeted happily.

"How long was I asleep?" he said, changing the subject.

"Um…Two hours maybe three. How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"That's good, now I'm going to put you down." She said.

He hesitated. "Ok."

She then let go of his legs and bent down so they made contact with the ground. Lucario flinched due to the pain again shooting up his legs. As the pain intensified Lucario let out yet another yelp and let go of Aurora's neck, as he fell backwards he mentally prepared himself for the pain that was about to consume him. Seconds passed like minuets as he fell. Finally he hit something but it wasn't the ground, it was too soft for it. Though it still didn't stop the pain from coming, Lucario let out yet another agonizing yelp and closed his eyes as the pain consumed him.

"Make it stop." He muttered weekly "please…just make it stop." he continued. He felt the mass under him slowly start to move, and then it spoke.

"I'm sorry Lucario, I can't" it said sadly.

That's when Lucario realized Aurora saved him from further pain. "Thank you, Aurora." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." She said happily.

After about ten minutes and agonizing pain Aurora got Lucario up, he was leaning on her his eyes closed. Deep breathes escaping his mouth. Aurora looked at his sadly, she hated seeing a suffering Pokémon. Her pale hand made its way to a hidden silver chain around her neck. It grasped the end of it and pulled it out of her shirt, reviling it to be a pokeball in her hand. She swiftly tugged it causing the pokeball to come off the chain. She held it in her left hand pressing the button with her thumb. The pokeball expanded, she then through it in the air.

"Come to my aid, Lugia!" she yelled as the pokeball flew through the air. A beam of red light came from it and took form of the large flying/psychic type Pokémon. He let out a high pitched roar into the sky above him. Lugia then turned to his master.

"Yes Aurora?" he questioned. He then turned his gaze to the blue Pokémon leaning on her, it was staring back at him, fear in his red eyes.

"Lugia this is Lucario." She said looking at one then the other. "He is in a lot of pain right now, and we need your help."

"Yes of course, my dear Aurora." He lowered his head bowing and looked back at Lucario, who now seemed to be calming down.

"Oh Lugia, you're the best!" She beamed at him, a grateful smile playing on her lips.

Aurora and Lucario sat on Lugia's back while he flew high in the endless pink and purple sky. Aurora was smiling away, her hair whipping her face. How she loved flying, no matter how many times she did she always enjoyed it as much as her first time.

Lucario on the other hand, was again fast asleep leaning back on Aurora. His teeth grinded together in pain, every time Lugia flapped his wings pain shot through his body. Though his body was in agony, his mind was content dreaming of his past and sir. Aaron.

They were flying over a forest when Aurora spotted a lake near the center of it. "Lugia, lets land by that lake!" she called over the wind which howled by.

"Yes, that sounds nice." He agreed. He folded his wings close to his body and rapidly started descending to the earth below them.

Lucario suddenly woke, not liking the feeling in his stomach nor the screaming coming from behind him. He looked back at Aurora only to see her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. "How can she be enjoying this?" he thought and moaned. "I'm going to be sick…" Lucario looked ahead of him to see the earth rapidly approaching; they were headed straight for a clearing by a lake.

As soon as Lugia was right above the tree line, he spread his wings and flapped them only once. He stopped instantly only five feet from the ground. He slowly dropped the rest of the way down.

Lucario nearly screamed in agony at the sudden stop. How he hated the feeling of being weak. He felt so pathetic and miserable. A look of disgust made its way to his face.

Now safely on the ground Lugia brought his body low to the ground. Aurora thanked his and jumped off. She then turned to Lucario. "We'll wait till night to go to the Pokémon center. Not everyone needs to know about Lugia, ya know?"

"Yes, I see." He answered.

Aurora walked to Lugia's head and stroked it. Lugia started to make a weird purring sound in return. Aurora smiled. "Aw, you're so cute!"

The sun was barely visible now. Lugia swam around Lucario on his back. Aurora had taken off her shirt to revile the light blue swimsuit top under it. She sat at the water's edge, splashing the water with her bare feet. Her long red hair was loose; she leaned back on her hands looking up at the darkening sky. She started humming a familiar song, almost instantly Lugia joined her.

Fifteen minutes passed, the only sounds being made were the wind blowing through the trees and Aurora's and Lugia's song.

Lucario who was still on the swimming Lugia's back half asleep, suddenly sensed something. He closed his eyes in concentration. Everything was black at first, and then he saw the disturbance. There were about thirty humans and ten Pokémon running towards them. There were also two…oh what do you call them? Vehicles maybe? Ya definitely vehicles. He opened his eyes "There are many people and Pokémon coming this way, and fast." He stated.

"Oh no. Come on Lugia, time to go!" She sang, panic clearly in her voice.

Lugia swam over to her while she grabbed her bag and shirt. She then jumped onto his back behind Lucario, they could her them coming. There where voices yelling over a running engine, they were getting louder by the second.

"Team Magma…" Aurora muttered with hatred.

"Who are th-" Lucario started.

"Dive!" Aurora whispered loudly. The bushes started to shake.

Lugia dove quickly yet silently into the depths of the lake, just as a Mightyana jumped out of the bushes growling. It stopped and looked around.

Nobody was there.

Yay! I'm amazing! A whole chapter in a day, I didn't think I could do it. Sorry about the cliffhanger.

I get next week off so I'll try to update lots! Thanks for reading, please R&R (whatever that means ')!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I realized that I have no life today, simply because I have nothing better to do but write this story all day and night. But I find it highly amusing, so whatever.

This captor has violence blood and gore.

* * *

Fortunately, Aurora was used to these quick getaways. She reached into her waterproofed bag and pulled out her back up breathe-underwater-mouth-thingy. Even more fortunately, she still had her other breathe-underwater-mouth-thingy so Lucario could have one too. She reached in front of her and jammed it in Lucario's mouth. She put the other one in her own mouth. 

Lucario blinked and looked down cross eyed to see the device Aurora placed in his mouth, though his efforts were in vain because his nose was in the way. He was starting to run out of breath.

Aurora reached back into her bag and pulled out a pokeball. She pressed the button and held her arm out releasing a Milotic. She looked at Aurora waiting for a command. Unable to talk Aurora put Milotic's pokeball away and held out her arm so it was above her head horizontally. She then pointed two fingers of her other hand and brought it up and over her horizontal arm and then back under. Milotic realized that her horizontal hand was the water's surface and her hand was a Pokémon jumping out of the water. Aurora slowly brought her arm down still keeping it level. She brought it just under her eyes and looked apprehensively side to side before bringing her arm back up.

Milotic understood her master's odd sign language perfectly; she nodded her head in understanding. Slowly and carefully she made her way up to the surface. She copied her master's actions and lifted her head just enough out of the water. She saw many creatures both human and Pokémon.

Various fire Pokémon and Mightyana wandered about some roaring while others sniff the ground, hoping to pick up a scent. Milotic turned her elegant head to see about fifteen men in diving suits getting ready to jump into the water her master was hiding.

Quickly Milotic dove back down to where Aurora was hidden. She told her story to Lugia, and Lugia told it to Aurora. She nodded, knowing exactly what she had to do.

Lucario on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to the current situation. He was long out of breath. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and gasped for air, surprisingly no water entered his lungs. He could breath. He smiled, how he loved Aurora at that moment.

A splashing sound from above them broke their thoughts. Aurora looked up along with Lucario and the others. Fifteen small human shaped figures where now swimming in their direction. She looked at Milotic, who looked back at her. She pointed up to the figures above them then brought her arms around her body and made herself shiver.

Milotic nodded and sent a powerful blizzard attack in their direction, this action super cooled the water near them. A few stopped swimming, while others only slowed down.

"It's not working." Lugia stated.

_"I see that!"_ Aurora thought.

"It's cold…" Lucario added shivering.

Lugia decided now was the time to take over. He opened his mouth and released a hyper beam; it hit all fifteen divers and sent them flying out of the water. Lugia could almost hear Aurora's shock.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed, though there was no sound, bubbles erupted from her mouth. Lucario looked back at her in confusion.

"Forgive me master." Lugia said, his eyes glowing blue. A matching blue outlined his body and a blue bubble formed around him.

Aurora knew what was about to happen, knowing that she couldn't stop the large Pokémon who she sat upon. She sent Milotic back into while mouthing thanks.

Lucario looked around even more confused than before, the bubble that formed around Lugia pushed out all the water. Pulling the strange device out of his mouth, he asked "What's going on?"

"Something amazing and terrible all at once." She said. "The devastating power of a legendary Pokémon." She continued in a solemnly tone.

The bubble around Lugia slowly expanded, when its diameter was about three meters it stopped. Lugia let out a loud roar, as he did the bubble suddenly expanded extremely fast. It now surrounded the lake and the clearing around it.

All of team magma stopped at looked around, every one of them held a shocked expression on their face. Many where asking questions to themselves.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Who's there?"

Lugia took his time swimming towards the surface. When they finally made it Lugia flew high above the water.

Many people where now looking up at the massive glowing Pokémon, others took no time trying to escape the large blue barrier. Their efforts in vain.

Lugia looked around at all the pathetic members of team magma, hatred in his eyes. He let out another incredibly loud high pitched roar getting higher as he built up his power. Finally when Lugia gained all the power he needed, everything stopped. It seemed like time slowed down in the ten seconds of silence. Then Lugia let out one last roar low and powerful, as he did the bubble exploded.

A boy flew over the forest on his Swellow. He was flying towards a huge blue sphere that rose up out of the trees. When he was about a mile away, the sphere exploded. Water splashed his face as a piece of a metal door flew past him. The shock wave that followed sent the boy and his Pokémon flying back with more water and flying objects, including body parts.

When it was over, Aurora and Lucario looked up. It was raining both water and blood. The lake was almost empty, slowly the water and blood from the ground and the sky started to fill it back up again. Unfortunately it wasn't as deep because of the giant crater now under them. All the trees around them where blown over, bent and broken. But what disturbed them the most was the dead bodies scattered about. From the looks of it, there were no survivors.

Lucario chose to speak first. "W-what was that?"

"Lugia's most powerful attack; Psycho Boost." Aurora stated, her eyes closed.

Done! Hope it didn't suck to much, if it did please tell me (But be nice!).

Thanks for reading! R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sorry if the last chapter was kind of harsh, but the anime lacks blood so I when all Pokémon manga stile! But hey, their legendary for a reason, ya know!

POKEMON IS OWNED BY THE AWESOME GUY WHOM MADE THEM!!! But Aurora is mine…MINE GOSH DARNIT!!...(I'm ok…)'''

* * *

After their little incident, the trio flew to the Slatport Pokémon center. Lugia gracefully landed in front of it, lowering his body. 

Aurora jumped off his back and turned to face Lucario.

He on the other hand was looking around at all the strange buildings surrounding him. Never has he seen anything like them before. It was almost…scary.

"Earth to Lucario, are you there?" Aurora's voice rang.

"Hm?" he replied turning to look at her.

"Time to get off."

"Alright." He said, though his mind pleaded otherwise.

Eventually Aurora got Lucario down. He was leaning against her, his teeth clenched and his legs shaking.

"Thanks for everything Lugia." Aurora said smiling.

"You're welcome."

She sent Lugia back into his pokeball and placed it back on her necklace. "Come on Lucario, time to get you some medical attention!" She chirped a little too happily.

Lucario could only look at her "What an odd woman…" he thought shaking his head.

Aurora bent down so Lucario could get on. Very slowly and painfully he did so. They walked into the Pokémon center and up to the front desk. Nurse Joy gasped at Lucario's condition.

"Oh my! What happened?" She asked dramatically.

"Long story, but he's in terrible pain, and it hurts him to move." Aurora answered sadly.

Nurse Joy called over two Chanseys carrying a stretcher. Nurse Joy helped Aurora place Lucario on it, trying not to move him too much.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for while." She said.

"I understand." Aurora answered. She turned to Lucario and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck." She smiled at him.

Lucario's eyes widened at this, he blinked. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome!" she smiled.

Two hours passed. Aurora sat there in silence stroking her Espeon, who called himself out sensing his masters' worry. Aurora looked out the window, well she looked at it. She saw her refection. There where black circles under her half lidded eyes. She muttered something about sleep and beauty.

Finally the red light switched off. Espeon fell off Aurora's lap when she suddenly jumped up. The door opened as Nurse Joy walked out wiping the sweat from her brow. Aurora ran up to her.

"Is he ok?!" She practically yelled in the nurse's face.

"Barley, I've never seen a Pokémon pushed that hard without dying."

"What do you mean?" Aurora questioned.

Nurse Joy glared at Aurora. "You should know! That poor Pokémon almost died because of you! You're the most." She paused. "Horrible trainer I've ever met, I should call the police on you!"

"But."

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, storming out of the waiting room.

Aurora was taken back by her sudden mood swing, but shook it off and walked into Lucario's room. When she saw the unconscious Pokémon a feeling of guilt washed over her, his arms where banged along with his lower legs. She made her way beside his bed and dropped to her knees. She pulled the blanket over him and grabbed his paw stoking it with her thumb. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and started to cry.

* * *

Lucario stood alone at the edge of a forest. He looked around not knowing what was going on or where he was. 

"Hey Lucario!" A familiar voice yelled from behind him. He turned to see none other than his master, Sir. Aaron, who was running his way and waving.

"Master!" he called back happily.

"It's been awhile my friend." He said while catching his breath. "We need to talk." His voice changed to a more serious one.

"I forgive you mas-" he was cut off. That was happening a lot lately.

"I know Lucario, but that's not what I came to talk about."

Lucario wanted to ask why, but chose to stay silent.

"Lucario, you have been given yet another chance at life. Though I sense you are still unsure if you should take it."

"I feel as if I do not belong here." He confessed.

"And why is that?"

"Because…" Lucario looked down. Not knowing what he should think.

"See, even you do not understand, or know what you think. Do you know why that is Lucario?"

"No."

"Because, deep down you know that like every other Pokémon in this world, you do belong."

Lucario looked at him, again lost for words.

"Take that girl that gave you this second (or third, your decision) chance."

"Her name is Aurora."

"Yes… Aurora, she seems to care about you. She went out of her way to keep you safe. Even now as we speak, she is by your side."

"But how do I know that she won't betray me!" Lucario said raising his voice.

"Lucario," Aaron smiled. "No one ever did."

* * *

The next day Aurora had multiple visits from the police, including Officer Jenny. 

"For the last freggen time, he is not my freggen Pokémon! I found him two days ago. In. This. Exact. Freggen. Condition! Why won't you people believe me!?" She cried overdramatically, (anime) tears streaming down her face.

"Maybe I should ask him when he wakes up…" Officer Jenny pondered, more to herself then to Aurora.

"You could of thought of that earlier! God! You people are so…so mentally challenged sometimes!" Aurora blurted out, still (anime) crying.

"E-excuse me?! I am a police officer and I can, and probably will arrest you at any time!

Aurora totally ignored her last sentence. Something amazing happed, she had an idea! "Let's have a battle! If you win you can arrest me, and if I win you can't!"

"Sounds good to me!"

They walked outside, and glared at each other before walking to their battling spot…areas. Almost instantly people started to gather around. Nurse Joy as the referee announced it was a one on one battle. The crowd started cheering as the two pulled out their poke balls.

"Go Arcanine!" Officer Jen called out, as her Arcanine appeared

"Arcanine!" it roared.

"Aggron!" Aurora yelled throwing her pokeball. The crowd gasped as the mighty Pokémon appeared. It was a shiny. It had red eyes instead of blue and also blue green armor instead of gray. "Aggron!" it roared.

"Arcanine vs. Aggron!...Begin!" Nurse Joy commanded.

"Arcanine start by using extremespeed!"

The fire type obeyed and became a white streak headed towards Aggron.

Aurora waited for just the right timing and yelled "Aggron now, use Iron tail!"

Aggron's tail glowed as he turned; his tail made perfect contact with the white streak coming at him and sent it flying in the opposite direction.

"No! Arcanine!" officer Jen cried.

Arcanine crashed into the ground, but eventually found the strength to get up. It roared at Aggron, tying to intimidate him. It failed as Aggron roared back, twice as loud.

"Arcanine use Overheat!"

Arcanine opened its mouth which a glowing yellow ball appeared.

"Aggron counter it with Hydro pump!" (I know, I know. Aggron can't learn Hydro pump. Though It can use water pulse, so why not step it up a notch!)

The two Pokémon charged up their attacks and at the same time released them. They hit with devastating force, but Aggron's water type attack slowly over came Arcanine's fire type. There was an explosion, and both Pokémon disappeared behind a wall of smoke.

The crowd was completely silent, every one of the in awe. The smoke started to clear the winner becoming visible, it roared as its trainer cheered. The rest of the crowd started to cheer with them.

"The winner is Aurora and her Aggron…" Nurse Joy announced loudly, but clearly unimpressed.

* * *

Ok, that was my first attempt of a battle, so tell me your opinion. Thanks

Oh, and if you didn't notice I totally got randomly high half was through the chapter, but it added some humor.

P.S. sings I have the hole week off!!! Ssooooo I'll probably update soon, if not feel free t onag me!

R&R Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

AAHHHHHH!!! I had this all done and everything until this stupied glitch thinggy! AAHH I almost murdered someone! Now I am trying again. I hope this is the last time I have to do this.

* * *

Lucario opened his eyes only to be blinded by sunlight. He placed his paw over his eyes out of reflex, surprisingly there was very little pain. 

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked himself. He paused; there was the sound of cheering coming from outside. "What's going on?" He slowly got up, pleased with the lack of pain it was causing him. He walked to the window and looked through it. There was a large crowd of people cheering around Aurora and her Aggron, who were hand in hand dancing in circles. Across from them were the nurse and a blue haired woman examining an unconscious Arcanine. "They must have had a battle, and Aurora clearly won." He smiled, she was one of a kind. His smile faltered when he gasped for breath, there was a sharp pain in his chest. He fell to his knees panting.

He must have passed out. Because his eyes opened to meet familiar blue ones.

"Good afternoon, Lucario." She smiled.

"Aurora?...What happened?"

"I should ask you that. Do you sleep walk or something? Cause I walked in and found you over by the window."

"No, I woke up and herd people outside, I saw you and your Pokémon dancing together and then…" his voice wandered.

"And then?"

"I felt pain and fell, though I do not remember passing out."

"Oh."

There was silence. Lucario found he was back in the soft bed, he slowly sat up. When he did he noticed his arms had bandages covering them. His eyes narrowed, surely he didn't need all this.

Aurora watched him as he did this. "Lucario…"she said sadly.

He looked back at her, both anger and sadness filled his eyes. "Why Aurora, why did you save me?"

"To be honest I originally went to the tree of beginning to see how my little Mew was doing. But when I got there she told me how you saved her and that you where not actually dead, only sleeping. And I couldn't leave you there, at the least I had to thank you for saving her. So thank you Lucario, thank you for saving Mew and all the other Pokémon who could have died." She gave a sad smile.

"You talk like you're going to leave me."

"Lucario, you are a wild Pokémon. It is your choice if you want to stay wild or find a master, a friend. But not me."

"Why not?" he said, anger dominated the sadness.

"Because…"

Just then Officer Jenny walked in. "I thought I told you to stay away from that Pokémon!" Her voice was loud and official like.

Both Aurora and Lucario turned to look at her.

"But." Aurora started.

"You heard me, get out!" She said in the same voice.

Aurora looked at Lucario one last time. "I'm sorry Lucario…" she whispered to him. She left the room and Officer Jenny closed the door behind her.

* * *

Aurora decided to occupy herself with shopping. She walked down the outdoor market purchasing random items including pokeballs and herbs. She was going to start heading back when she spotted a chocolate stand. "Yay Chocolate!" She thought and smiled, chocolate always made her feel better. 

Walking back to the Pokémon center Aurora was happily munching on a chocolate bar. It came into view when she turned a corner. Still occupied with the chocolate she failed to notice the Pokémon walking towards her. She walked past it, again failing to notice it now was walking beside her. She sighed, "Lucario…" she mumbled.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

Aurora, being her jumped about twenty feet in the air while screaming at the top of her lungs. This gained the attention of everyone in earshot, and weird looks from everyone who could see her.2

She looked down at the blue Pokémon beside her. "Where did you come from?! God you sacred me!" She yelled catching her breath.

"Really, I didn't notice." He said sarcastically. "And I came from the Pokémon center, if that's what you mean."

Everyone's gaze went from Aurora to Lucario.

"Yes everyone this Lucario can talk!" Aurora announced to the onlookers "Now please STOP STARING!!"

Most of them obeyed while others completely ignored her.

"Let's go Lucario." Aurora said and started walking towards the beach.

"Yes master." Lucario answered.

Upon hearing his words Aurora stopped mid step and turned to face him, she was shocked.

He smirked at her reaction. "You heard me."

"H-how did you convince Officer Jenny?"

They started walking.

"I told her the truth."

"I told her like five freggen times and she refused to believe me!"

* * *

They got to the beach and sat near the water to watch the setting sun. They sat in silence for awhile. 

"So…Lucario, since you're staying with me now uummm. Well I'm going to sinnoth soon and uummm…"

"Yes master?"

"Uummm you see every region I go to I uh like to have a Pokémon that always stays out with me, you know to keep me company. And umm since you can talk and all, and seem like the type to not like pokeballs…maybe…"

"I would be honored, master." He said smiling at her.

"You don't have to call me master if you don't want to you know."

"Yes, I know master." He said smile turning into a smirk.

Aurora shook her head in defeat. She wrapped her arms around her new Pokémon and brought him close to her.

Lucario on the other hand didn't know quite how to respond and thus did not. He just stayed there and enjoyed the feeling of being loved.

"Lucario, this journey where about to start together. It's not going to be easy."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was commanded by the great Arceus Itself to tame every legendary Pokémon in this well I can't say world because of Rayquaza and Deoxys. So let's just say every legendary Pokémon there is. And I believe the last thirteen live or have been seen in the Sinnoth region." She rambled on.

"That explains allot…" Lucario thought to himself.

"Do you still want to stay with me?" She asked letting go of him.

"I will not leave you side no matter what master." He answered in a serious tone.

"Thank you, Lucario."

* * *

Aurora and Lucario sat on top of Aurora's Flygon, they were on their way to Lilycove. According to Aurora her and Lucario had to color coordinate, and Lilycove has the best clothes in all of Hoenn. 

When they landed in front of the department people greeted her as if she came there all the time. At one point a lady and her son who was about eight walked up to them. The woman started talking to Aurora while the boy saw Lucario.

"Wow! What are you?" he said mystified by the mysterious Pokémon.

Lucario and his master decided that he should talk only when they were alone or else when permitted. So he acted 'natural' and said "Lucario"

"Lucario? I've never heard of that Pokémon before. Where did you come from?"

"Lu Lucario." He answered and pointed out towards the ocean.

"Did you come from somewhere far away?"

"Lu." Lucario nodded.

The boy's mother turned to look at the Pokémon he was talking to. "Oh my!" She gasped. "What happened to that poor Pokémon?" She gestured to the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

Lucario looked up at the lady, while Aurora looked down at him.

"He nearly killed himself by saving many innocent Pokémon, I found him three days ago in horrible condition, but he's a lot better now." She turned to face him a smile on her face. "Right Lucario?"

He nodded back. "Lucario!" He said happily.

* * *

Done (again)! so ya I updated my user thinggy, so if ya whant to know more about Aurora that cheak it out! Also tell me if there is a certian pokemon from sinnoth that Aurora should catch. 

R&R Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back!! Ok ok I never left but whatever!…Anyways ya uummm Enjoy!!

* * *

Lucario followed Aurora around the store while she looked for clothes. She would pull out two of the same thing in two different shades of blue and hold it against him to see if it matched his fur color. He wasn't too fond of it, that's for sure.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they left. They headed back to Slatport (much to Aurora's annoyance) to board the ship bound for the sinnoh region. And finally they were on their way.

Lucario was leaning on the railing looking down at the water, the setting sun reflected of its surface. Aurora came to join him. She had her back to the water and looked at him, while he turned his gaze towards her.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Not very much, it comes and goes." He answered and looked back out at the water.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go lie down, you know to get more energy. Cause where going to be doing a LOT of walking…And probably lots of running too." She muttered the last part.

"Why will we be running?"

"Well over the year's certain…bad people found out who I was and refuse to leave me be."

"Like the people back at the lake."

"Yes, they where team magma. They resurrected Groudon a while ago, he went kinda crazy on their…" she paused. "Butts and ran off without a trace. Well until team aqua went and did the same thing to Kyogre. Then they freggen started fighting right in front of Sootopolis! Then I had climb up the freggen sky pillar, shivering one minute sweating the next!" her voice was getting louder every sentence.

"Why?"

"Oh, because Kyogre makes it stormy and Groudon causes droughts." She stated. "So one minute there's thunder and lightning and its pouring rain and the next the clouds disappear and the suns beating down on you. GOD! It took me a day to get up there and when I finally do, the freggen dragon roars at me and flies away! After I caught the three sons of a female dog, I gave them a piece of my mind!" There was a fuming yet determined look on her face as she said this. When she stopped she blinked a couple of times and tuned her head to face Lucario. She cleared her throat "composer." She said sternly to herself. "He he, sorry about that." She laughed. "I have a tendency for getting carried away…" There was a stupid grin on her face as she pointed to herself.

Lucario shook his head. "I think I'll go lie down now. Good night master." He walked back to their room.

"Good night Lucario."

A while later Aurora was still leaning on the railing when some rich blond kid about the age of sixteen walked up to her.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted her.

"Hey brat." She answered him.

He brushed off her remark. "How about a nice evening battle, you and me?"

"Sure, but there's not very much room on the ship" She answered broadly.

"That is no importance to me." He took out his pokeball. "Swellow!" He called throwing it.

"Swell!" It cawed.

"Good idea." Aurora remarked. "Go Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot!" it cried.

"It seems there is no ref-"

"Pidgeot use Steel wing!" Aurora commanded.

Pidgeot's wings turned white as it flew towards Swellow.

"Wha- Swellow dodge it and use Aerial ace!"

Unfortunately for Swellow, Pidgeot was too fast and hit it right on. Swellow was sent flying backwards, it gained it bearings right before it hit the water. It cawed and flew back at Pidgeot using aerial ace.

"Pidgeot take it head on then use Sky attack!"

Pidgeot lowered its head at took the attack full force. He then flew high up into the sky glowing in a harsh blue light, he then turned heading straight towards Swellow.

"Swellow use double team!"

"Hit them all Pidgeot!"

Swellow made copies of itself while Pidgeot flew through them, eventually hitting the original. On contact Swellow was again sent sailing through the air, but this time Richey boy caught it using his pokeball.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I was beaten by a girl!" He cried running back to his room.

"Good job Pidgeot!" Aurora congratulated her Pokémon.

"Pidgy!" It called happily as his master called him back into his pokeball.

* * *

"Lucario time to wake up." a gentle voice rang.

The sleeping Pokémon made no sign of waking up. Aurora then placed her hand on his shoulder. Upon contact Lucario shot up and before she could react he was on top of her, growling. Her eyes where wide as she stared up at him. He blinked as he realized what he was doing. He quickly got up off of her.

"Master! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to attack you! Please forgive me master!" He pleaded

Aurora sat up looking at him, still very shocked. "You atta-"

"I'm sorry master! Please don't leave me! I didn't mean."

Aurora's shock passed and looked at him sadly "Lucario…"

"Please don't…don't leave, I'll do anything, just don't leave…" He was close to tears now.

"Lucario, its ok I won't leave you."

He looked at her. "Thank you master, I promise-"

"It's alright Lucario." Aurora smiled and walked up to him. She brought him into a hug, only this time he returned it. "Come outside Lucario you can see Sinnoh now." As they walked outside Aurora told Lucario about her Typhlosion who always roasted her whenever she called him out of his pokeball.

When they got outside Sinnoh was only a few miles away. They talked for awhile about random things. Aurora suddenly gasped "Oh crap! I'll be right back, I have to change!"

* * *

The two got off the ship at Canalave City. Aurora was fashioning her new yellow, black and blue outfit. (AN go to my profile to see it.)

"OK!" She said and turned to her Pokémon. "We'll fly to Sandgem Town and start our journey from there."

"Alright." Lucario nodded.

Once again they flew on Flygon to Sandgem Town. When they got there they headed to the Research Center, on the way a Kirlia ran by them.

"HEEYYYY KIRLIA COME BACCKKK!!!" A boy about the age of fourteen wearing a red beret (French hat) thing yelled chasing after it.

"Hey kiddo!" Aurora called.

The boy stopped though still running on the spot. "Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Ya you. Is that your Kirlia?"

"No, it's the professor's. He's trying to get it to evolve into a Gallade but he can't find a shiny stone anywhere."

"Gallade? Shiny stone?" Aurora asked dumbstruck.

"Ask the professor! Gotta go, bye!" He yelled and continued his case after the psychic Pokémon.

She looked at Lucario with a questioning face.

"Don't ask me."

* * *

They entered the research center to be greeted by Professor Rowan. Aurora asked for a pokedex and a map. She also obtained a poketch (a cool pink watch that does lots of cool stuff). They were leaving when Aurora remembered something.

"Hey professor, do you know what shiny stones are?"

"Yes they can only be found here in Sinnoh, and can be used for evolving certain Pokémon like a male Kirlia into Gallade."

As if on cue the boy came in panting, Kirlia struggling in his arms. "I got him professor." He said in between breaths.

"Ah! Speak of the devil, Lucas you came just in time!" He 'greeted'.

The three looked at the professor with strange faces.

"Lucas why don't we let this young lady take Kirlia? I'm sure she will find a shiny stone on her journey."

"Um ok…whatever you say professor." He handed the feisty Pokémon to Aurora. It started struggling even harder.

Lucario seeing this started talking to it. Whatever he was saying it caused to small Pokémon to stop fighting Aurora's grasp. The two Pokémon smiled at each other.

"Thank you Lucario." Aurora said to her Pokémon.

"Lucario!" He answered.

Aurora took out a pokeball and called Kirlia into it.

"Krili!" it exclaimed happily as it entered his new pokeball.

* * *

All done! So as I mentioned before go to my profile thing to see Aurora in her new awesome outfit, and no she is not related to Flannery.

And I want to thank you guys for the reviews! Every time I get a new one I start writing a new chapter, so R&R or else I'll stop! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. My mom decided to rearrange the computer room and not hook the computer up until 2 freggen days later! God! I was so FRUSTERATED! And 80 bazillion tones of homework doesn't help either. Anyways I'm done with excuses…Ya so, Enjoy!!

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Aurora and Lucario began their quest. It was evening now and Aurora had sent out some of her Pokémon to play around for a bit, while she and Lucario sat across from each other.

"So." Said Aurora pulling out her map. "Where only about an hour away from Jubilife City, so we'll stop their for the night. Then we'll keep heading north to Floaroma town. After that comes Eterna and finally east of there is Celestic town."

"What's so special about Celestic town" Lucario questioned.

"It's suppose to be a great place to study the history of Sinnoh, and wheneverI hear about history there are usually legendary Pokémon involved." She stated simply.

"Really?" He asked eyes wide.

"Ya, every single one I'veheard so far." She then started to ramble off random Pokémon. "Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Jiratchi..." She kept talking...and talking, mentioning more and more Pokémon.

"Master." He interrupted, but failed.

"And Mew and..."

"Master." This was starting to get annoying.

"And oh who else, umm... Oh Entei, and..."

"AURORA!" He finally yelled.

"And." She stopped upon hearing her name. "WHAATTT!?" She cried like a small child.

"I understand now." He said going back to his usual tone.

"Oh, ok then." She noticed all of her Pokémon where now staring at her. One of which flew up to her landing in her arms. "Hey Mew!" Aurora greeted.

"Mew Mew!"she greeted back.

Aurora looked back up only to see her Flygon giving her a weird look, Charizard shaking his head and Espeon and Pidgeot looking back at her and then each other, most likely having second thoughts about their chosen trainer.

* * *

Later that night Aurora and Lucario were now getting closer to their destination, Jubilife City. Aurora who was starting to get tired decided that chocolate would help her weariness. She reached into her bag hanging by her right hip and grabbed out one of her many chocolate bars. She then unwrapped it and took a rather large bite.

A certain blue Pokémon watched her as she did this. "Master?" He asked.

Aurora swallowed "Yes Lucario?"

"May I have some?"

"How do you know you'll like it?"

"Because I've had it before."

"You mean chocolate was invented a thousand years ago!?" She said a little too excitedly.

"No, a boy gave me some not that long ago."

She gave him a questioning look and blinked in realization taking another bite of chocolate as she did so. She noticed his face was calm but his eyes where bagging her for the heavenly chocolate.

"Ya know what Lucario?"

"What master?"

"You're sure cute sometimes." She stated smiling. She broke a piece of her chocolate bar off and passed it to him.

It was now Lucario's turn to give Aurora a questioning look.

* * *

They made it to the Pokémon center in Jubilife only half an hour later, Aurora was practically unconscious when they made it to their room. She fell face first into the nearest bed to her. Lucario gave her a peculiar look and walked closer to see her face better. She was fast asleep. He shook his head and picked her up bridal stile and placed her on the other bed. He then fixed the bed she passed out on and put her on it properly; covering her up with the blankets he smiled.

He felt no pain at all.

* * *

_"Come on little kitty, time to play."_

_"No! Stay away from me!"_

_"Now now, don't be like that."_

_"Leave me alone! Ow let me go!"_

_"It will all be over soon…now stay still."_

_"No, never!"_

_"I said stay still!"_

_"Nev-AAHHHHHHH!!!"_

* * *

Aurora sat up gasping for breath.

"Are you all right master?" A concerned voice came from her right. She turned to face her blue Pokémon.

"Ya…I'm ok." I think… She added mentally.

They got up and pulled the covers off the beds and put them in a pile by the door. Aurora then decided to have a shower while Lucario sat sideways on a wooden chair waiting patiently. Very patiently, considering Aurora spent half an hour alone in the shower and another doing various other important things that all girls must do to look beautiful.

Finally after what seemed like ages to the poor Lucario they left the Pokémon center. They walked around town eventually making it to a large building with a giant T.V. covering most of the front of it, broadcasting random things.

Lucario stared in wonder at it. Never in his life has he seen anything like this before.

"Isn't it amazing? It almost scares me…"She said more to herself than to Lucario. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just…" She paused, "oh, you wouldn't understand. Well not yet anyway, but eventually you will." She smiled.

The Pokémon stared at his master, he wanted to say something but found he couldn't. As he was about to speak a rather high pitched voice interrupted, well gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" it said as a woman with short brown hair came up to Aurora. "You're not, are you? No you couldn't. Are you maybe Aurora the world famous Pokémon coordinator?! She blurted taking a breath as she finished.

"Uh ya, I guess." Aurora answered sounding unsure of herself.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked over excitedly.

"…I uh heard um…"She thought for a moment. "That this was a great place for Pokémon coordinators!" She finished, her lie undetected.

Lucario watched as his master and the odd woman conversed, they went on and on even though the conversation was rather one sided. His mind wandered off back to that morning. Why did Aurora wake up so suddenly like that? Did she have a bad dream? It was hard to tell, though with the way she brushed it off like that…Did it happen often? He would ask her later.

Aurora looked at her high tech watch witch at the moment displayed a calendar. "Oh my!" She exclaimed! "Look at the time, I have to uh." She looked at Lucario as she searched for the right words. "Feed my darling Pokémon!" She put her hands up to her cheeks as she finished.

"Was that the best she could come up with"… thought a certain Pokémon. "Lucario!" He agreed.

"Ooh!" Squealed the woman, now known as Sara. "Is that your new contest Pokémon!?"

"No he-"

"I can't wait!"

"Um ya ok, Bye!" Aurora waved running as fast as she could away from the crazy lady, Lucario beside her.

* * *

All done! Hope it wasn't too bad. Well the next chapter probably won't be out until later this week or early next. Why you ask? Because I'm a slowww typer. Anyways R&R!!

Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora finally stopped running, she wiped the sweat off of her brow as she gasped for the oxygen her body caved for

HEY GUYS!! Sorry this took so long! But here it is!!

* * *

Aurora finally stopped running, she wiped the sweat off of her brow as she gasped for the oxygen her body caved for. She looked over to her Pokemon, who unlike her was unfazed by their long run. He was giving her a look that said are-you-serious?.

"Stop looking at me like that! Unlike you I don't have an endless supply of unhuman energy!" Her voice rising as she spoke.  
Lucario blinked not knowing what to say, the last thing he needed was to rile her up more.

* * *

The silence was killing him.  
They have been walking for a while now not saying a word to the other.

"Master?" Lucario asked.

"Yes." She answered looking down at him.

"What is a Pokemon contest?" He looked back up at Aurora.

"Oh ya! I guess that they didn't have contests back in your time!"

Lucario nodded.

"Well a Pokemon contest is uhh…well a contest that many people compete in to see which Pokemon is the most…Beautiful. But that's not all, to be a good Pokemon coordinator not only does your Pokemon have to look good, they have to be graceful and in balance. They can't just _look_ beautiful, they have to _be_ beautiful, all they way down to the attacks they use."

Lucario understood exactly what she meant. _They can't just look beautiful, they have to be beautiful_. Her words echoed through his mind, leaving a permanent imprint as they did.

"How do you tell if the Pokemon actually is beautiful?"

"Well how about I tell you how contests work."

"Yes, thank you master."

Aurora smiled at him. "Well first off there's the visual competition where basically you show off your Pokemon and it's moves, usually by combining them to make a good impression on the judges who in turn rate your performance. If you get enough points you move on to the second round, which is a bit trickier because it's a battle against another random coordinator who also made it to the next round.

"Why is it, as you say trickier?"

"Simply because your Pokemon must still be beautiful throughout the whole fight, the judges take everything into consideration, even the way your Pokemon may doge a move or use one…It's kind of annoying actually…" she muttered the last part.

"I think I understand."

The one sided conversation continued about an hour after that.

* * *

At about mid afternoon they stopped to have a beak. Aurora sat against an old oak tree and Lucario sat on top of a near by bolder protruding from the grassy earth. He started to eat the berries he had been picking on the way. Having nothing better to Aurora looked up at Lucario and asked: "Hey Lucario, Do you think you could tell me about your old master?" "Why do you ask?" He questioned looking at her.

"Just curious, that's all."

Lucario looked up to the sky a blank expression on his face. "His name was Aaron." He paused. "_Sir._ Aaron, a faithful servant of the queen, and the one who stopped the war and brought peace to the land…" He continued on and on about the time they shared together.

Aurora was in awe. There where two main reasons for this. The first being this man Sir. Aaron and everything he'd done, and the second being Lucario who held so much love and respect towards him. "What did he look like?" she asked when he finished.

"He had fairly long dark blue; almost black hair, which he almost always covered up with his hat." He looked at Aurora, at her eyes. "And he had…his eyes…they where the same color as yours, pail blue…" Lucario resisted his need to cry and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so.

Aurora gave Lucario a sympathetic smile. She reached into her bag beside her and through out some pokeballs out of them came Blaze (Charizard), Pidgeot, Espeon, Flygon, Aggron, Lugia, mew and two Evee's, though one was white. Blaze instantly started napping, Pidgeot flew off somewhere, Espeon curled up In Aurora's lap, Flygon also started napping, Aggron stood proudly by Aurora's side like some sort of royal guard, Lugia dove into a near by lake, Mew started jumping on Blaze's stomach and the two Evee's played together.

Aurora then took out a sketch pad, a pencil and a box of pencil crayons. She opened it and started to draw. Lucario watched her through the corners of his eyes curious of what she was doing. He got of the rock and started walking towards her.

"Espeon, don't let Lucario see what I'm drawing." She commanded dryly.

"Espy!" she answered.

"What?" was all Lucario said before a familiar blue surrounded him, stopping him as it did. He struggled for awhile until he got tired and gave up. "Why master?"

"You must be patient, my dear." She blinked in shock from what she just said, after a couple seconds she mumbled: "I have to stop hanging around old people…"

* * *

An hour passed and after drawing and coloring, Aurora had finished her picture.

"Ohhh!" She squealed examining it. "One of my best ones yet!"

"Finally…" Lucario had been in the same exact position for an hour thanks to his masters Espeon, his legs where both asleep along with his arms. He had just woken up five minuets ago from his short 'cat' nap, tough his eyes where still closed.

"Thanks Espeon, you can let him go now."

"Espeon!" He replied releasing Lucario.

Lucario, who couldn't feel his legs, fell instantly after the blue light left his body. Now lying face down in the grass his arms and legs spread out like a star. His eyes where swirls and his tongue lulled out of the side of his mouth.

Aurora couldn't help bursting out laughing at one of the most hilarious thing she had ever seen. "Sorry Lucario!" She said though her giggles.

By now all the Pokemon joined Aurora, laughing at the poor Lucario trying to get up and failing.

Aurora stopped laughing seeing her Pokemon struggling to get up. "Ok guys, that's enough. Leave him alone now."

Every single one of them obeyed without question.

* * *

Haha, I'm so evil! Unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Aurora drew. Sorry again for the long wait, I was preoccupied with other things (Itachi) T.T yes i'm one of his many fangirls...anyways Thanks guys! R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! Sorry about the wait, So enjoy!

Aurora held the picture out to Lucario revealing her drawing. It was a picture of them together; Aurora was resting her elbow on Lucario's head and giving the peace sign while smiling. Lucario on the other hand had his arms crossed and was glaring at Aurora.

Lucario laughed at his own picture self's expression.

"I think it shows our personalities pretty clearly!" Aurora said in a sing song voice.

"I agree." He replied still smiling.

The next morning they were walking through a flowery meadow. The smell was almost overwhelming to Lucario's nose, though Aurora was enjoying it.

She happily sighed "Isn't this nice?"

"No." was all he said

Aurora looked at him wondering. "Why not?"

"I am still technically a dog."

"Oh ya, true. I guess I'm not used to seeing dogs walk on two legs.."

Lucario smiled. "well sorry I don't live up to your standards." He replied sarcastically.

"It's okay, I find that happens a lot."

"Really I never would have guessed." His sarcasm sill visible.

They both laughed.

I few hours later they arrived at Floaroma Town

Lucario watched Aurora randomly ask questions to the locals, and start up idle conversation. After the thirteenth person she talked to about flowers Lucario couldn't help himself.

"Master," he whispered to get her attention. She heard and led him over to a nearby bench away from people. When they sat down Aurora looked at him awaiting his question. "Why are you talking to so many humans about the…flowers?" His question seemed to address her mental health more than anything.

"Oh!" she looked surprised, "I'm not crazy if thanks what you're concerned about. I heard somebody say 'mystical flower Pokémon' when we arrived. So I'm investigating! So far I've learned the legend goes something like; Floaroma was once a barren ugly hill that even Pokémon avoided. Eventually people started planting flowers on it to try and liven, but none of them would grow. One day someone thanked nature for its blessings and the hill burst into flowers. And everyone lived happily ever after and bla bla bla…You know how it goes."

"You seem to have some experience with this."

"As much as I want to agree, no." she sighed, "Some random chick stared going on about it."

"So your saying.."

Aurora cut him off "Ya, I suck."

"Sounds like you."

"Humph!"

"…So what now?"

"Let's explore!"

Lucario tilted his head "Why?"

"We have to find that Pokémon!"

"Why would a legendary Pokémon live so close to humans? Last time I checked, they tend to hide in hard to find places."

"That's true, but you'd be surprised. Some of them are pretty good at hiding in very…populated places. Like Mewtwo, I first saw him standing on the top of a building in Cerulean City. Though you couldn't see him from the ground."

"Then how did you see him?"

"I was flying with Pidgeot."

"Well then he was hiding."

"Oh come on, it's not like I was the only trainer flying over Cerulean City at three in the morning looking for the shoe I dropped since Pidgeot has to do freaken loopty loops in the air all the freaken time!" Aurora took a breath and muttered "composure!" then looked at Lucario "Sorry, that was a very…stressful night."

"I can tell."

Aurora rested her head in her hand, "that was my favourite shoe too."

"Did you ask Mewtwo if he saw it?"

"No I was too busy chasing him for two years after." She brushed him off, looking at her nails.

"You have no problem putting me in my place." Lucario said with hurt clearly in his voice.

Aurora wiped her head around to face Lucario out of surprise "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I-"

"I don't need your excuses. I'm going for a walk." He snarled and leaped into the trees surrounding the meadow.

"No wonder I don't have any human friends. I can barely keep Pokémon friends. If their even my friends, I bet if I didn't have pokeballs for all of them, I wouldn't have any. Not that I blame them…" tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm so pathetic I'm making myself cry!" more and more tears fell on the table. Aurora crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. By now the sun was setting, and the quiet park slowly became quieter.

"uuhhh…hey, are you okay?" came a concerned voice.

"Go away, I'm busy being depressed!" her reply was muffled.

"uuhh..what? I didn't quite catch that."

Aurora looked up to see a boy a few years younger than her. He had blond hair and amber eyes and was wearing a orange and white striped shirt with a green scarf. He had his hands on his knees bent over to her sitting height.

"I said!" she stopped looking into his concerned eyes. "I mean…ya I'm okay, my Pokémon and I got into a fight and he ran off…" she sniffed.

"You mean that Lucario?"

"ya, how did you know?"

The boy straightened his posture and scratched his head "Well actually I saw you guys earlier today and was going to ask you for a battle, but then I ran into someone and when I got up I didn't see you…sooo I started looking for you, and ya, here I am!"

"Wait, you mean you literally 'ran' into somebody?"

"Ya, but that's all in the past!" he gave a nervous laugh that Aurora couldn't help smiling at.

"Your sure cute kiddo." She giggled.

"My name's Jun and I'm not cute!" he said with a determined look in his eyes "I'm going to be the best trainer in Sinnoh!"

"Jun huh? I love that name."

"heheh, thanks I think" he scratched his head blushing. "So what's your name?" he asked and started squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Call me Aurora."

Jun poked his head muttering "remember, remember, Aurora, Aurora."

Aurora laughed at his tactics.

"Okay Alyssa, I've decided to wait for your Pokémon to come back, and then I'm going to battle with you!" He yelled with a fist high in the air

"It's Aurora." She sighed.

Okay I'm back!!! Finally… sorry for the wait, I needed some inspiration and then came PLATNIUM!!!! OMG I LOVE IT!!! So ya hopefully I'll update again soon, if not NAG ME!! Okay? Okay. And yes I introduced Jun! (Barry, Damien, your rival ect.) I plan on making him a main character. There's no romance you sickos! Aurora is like 17 18ish and Jun is well im making him 15ish so ya hope you liked it! Please R&R (and tell me what it means) thanks!!!

~Your one and only divineamaterasu~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! This chapter is a little short but you'll live! I would have written more but I had jaw surgery a little while ago so I have 80 tonnes of homework! But I spent most of the day researching Pokémon (I watched two episodes) and realized I totally screwed up my translating! So ya if you watch the new Japanese Pokémon and are aware of Jun in the Anime (Rival trainer Jun Appears or the English version Barry's Busting all Over (I hate the name Barry that's why he's Jun)) And I thought Jun was bad at remembering names and was poking his head trying to remember their names, but after watching the same episode 3 times I figured out that he was trying to remember them from when they were on tv battling Shinji (Paul). So ya in my story he's bad at remembering names too. Oh and if you have played Pokémon DP or Pt and get a laugh out of Jun on it I recommend looking up the episode on youtube or something! He's soooo adorable!!! Ya as you can tell I love him!!! Anyways here's the story!

Aurora watched the fidgeting boy across from her from the corner of her eye. She found it quite funny. He would pat his knees and tap his toes, he would check his watch almost every second minute, then would change positions and start rocking back and forth patting his knees again. This went on for about fifteen minutes before Aurora couldn't take his constant nervous spasms.

"Do you need to be somewhere soon?"

Jun jumped and looked at back at Aurora. "Oh, no. Why do you ask?"

"The fact you can't stay still."

Jun looked surprised. "What do you mean? I was staying still. I'm in no rush."

"Okay then, whatever you say kiddo." She mocked.

"My name's Jun! J-U-N Juunnnn!"

"And what's my name?"

"Alyssa." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"WRONG!"

"Wha? No…or is it Alice…no…maybe Angela..."

"It's KI-I mean AURORA! A-U-R-O-R-A!" She tried to correct herself before he noticed.

"oh ya! I knew that!" he announced before jabbing his head with two fingers repeating her name. He suddenly looked up at her. "Wait, why did you say 'Ki'? I've never heard someone screw up their own name before."

"my bad" she laughed sweatdroping, she suddenly gave him the evil eye. "And I'm calling you kiddo until you call me Aurora."

"You don't have to give me that look!" he said looking scared.

Another ten agonizing minutes past and Aurora couldn't take it anymore. What she didn't know was the ever so fidgety Jun couldn't either. The last bit of sunshine was fading fast behind the trees

"Forget Lucario, let's battle now!" they yelled almost in union. And paused in shock and looked at each other.

Aurora spoke first "How about one on one battle!" It was more a command then a question.

"Sounds good!" Jun replied. They stood up and took their positions.

Jun called out his Pokémon first, "Go Starapter!" he called releasing a rather intimidating large dark bird Pokémon. It gave a loud screech and fly into the air.

Aurora's eyes widened. "That's a first." She quickly eyed it and guessed if it might also be a dark type, hoping it wasn't she grabbed a pokeball out of the depths of her bag. "Kirlia!" she yelled reviling her newest addition. It started doing a little spin but stopped abruptly when it caught sight of the huge bird staring it down, it yelped and ran behind Aurora's legs.

Jun laughed, "Are you sure you want to use Kirlia? He looks pretty scared."

"Come on Kirlia, that Star-whatever isn't that tough. You can take it!" She gave it a determined smile. Kirlia returned the look and walked back out in front onto the battle field.

Meanwhile Lucario watched from a branch of a tree a few yards away. He had forgiven Aurora and was on his way back when he saw a blond boy releasing a Starapter. He had sat down ready to watch the show.

"You start!" Jun yelled

"Kirlia use Psychic!"

Kirlia's eyes turned the famous psychic blue.

"Quick! Use steel wing and wreck its concentration!"

Starapter dove straight at Kirlia, wings glowing. This terrified the poor Kirlia totally immobilizing it. Aurora saw what was happening. "Dodge it!" she yelled, but it was too late, Kirlia came flying towards her. "Come on Kirlia! Keep this up and you'll never be a good Gallade!" Kirlia slowly stood up glaring at its opponent Pokémon.

"Let's go Starapter! Close Combat!" It did a loop in the air and again came straight at Kirlia. Right as it was about to attack Aurora yelled "Now teleport!" and just in time disappeared. It reappeared behind the bird "Now Psychic" this time it was a success.

"What the heck! Come on use Take Down!"

"Now Kirlia, Confusion!"

As Starapter was closing the gap between them Kirlia's eyes once again started to glow blue. It hit Starapter head on, though it wasn't powerful enough to really do anything but stop its momentum.

"Arial Ace full speed Starapter!"

"Dodge it Kirlia!"

The few seconds Kirlia needed to concentrate wasn't fast enough to beat the speed of Jun's Starapter. Kirlia again flew back a few feet, but this time didn't get up.

"Kirlia! Are you okay?!" Aurora called and ran to her fallen Pokémon.

"Yes! We won Starapter! Nobody can beat u- huh?"

Out of nowhere a blue sphere of energy hit Starapter, interrupting its victory squawks and sending into a downwards spiral to the ground, its eyes swirling.

Jun didn't even try to hide his shock. "What the heck's going on here?!"

Just then a certain Blue Pokémon landed gracefully beside Aurora who was now sitting on the ground holding her recovering Kirlia. She looked up at him. "Lucario!" she beamed in happiness, "You came back! Oh thank you, thank you!"

He looked down at her, "Of course master, I only said I was going for a walk." He smiled.

Jun, who was now even more dumbstruck, stared in awe at Lucario. "What?! He can talk too!?" he yelled.

"Oh!" Aurora looked back at Jun. She got up with Kirlia in her arms and walked towards him. Lucario following. "Jun this is my super awesome Lucario, Lucario Jun!" She introduced. Lucario bowed in respect towards Jun, who's mouth was still wide open. "Nice to meet you, Jun." He said.

"Uhhh, ya you too." He finally managed to say.

Hope ya all liked it thanks and review! They inspire me to write more!


End file.
